Five Times Aang Didn't Propose
by The Honey in your Tea
Summary: AxK. Five times Aang did not - try as he might - successfully propose to Katara.
1. One

_a/n: I had originally intended for this to be a oneshot, but it sort of ran away with me... So instead, I'll upload it in installments. This first one is 150 words. Also, I am running on the (perhaps slightly non-cannon) assumption that Aang turns thirteen right around the end of the war. I don't think it makes too much of a difference, but... anyhow. Enough of me. HERE! WE! GOOOOOO!_

* * *

.one – age thirteen.

He thought about it, right after they'd saved the world. He considered asking her right then and there – but no. He was too young. _They _were too young. Of course, he wasn't too young to travel the world alone, free countless cities _alone, _and essentially _save the world _alone –

Well, no. Not alone, he amended; always with friends.

Always with Katara.

Which is why he wanted to ask her in the first place – because every memory he had from the moment he left the iceberg until now involved Katara, somehow. Because Sokka once admitted to him that whenever he thought about Aang, he thought about Katara, too.

But maybe that was what helped Aang decide to wait – they were still young, and though the war was over there was still lots of work to be done – and Katara made it clear that she wasn't going _anywhere_.

So there was time.


	2. Two

.two – age fifteen.

They had been together for quite some time by now. There had never been an asking or a telling by anyone – there was just an _understanding_. They held hands beneath the table at dinner; they took long walks together in the evenings, and – if you asked Sokka – spent altogether too much time kissing in hidden corners at parties, and not nearly enough time negotiating peace. They belonged to one another.

"Hey, Aang," Sokka stepped out into the gardens of the Fire Lord Zuko's Palace – whenever they came (be it for a friendly visit or a peace conference), this was his favorite place to go. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Sokka." Aang slid over to make room on the bench for Sokka, who plopped down unceremoniously beside him. "What's on your mind?"

"So you're what, fifteen now?"

"Almost sixteen," Aang was quick to remind.

"Sure, whatever," Sokka dismissed with a wave of his hand, "and you and Katara have been together for awhile now. And as much as I try not to encourage you two, I think I ought to remind you that in the Water Tribe, fifteen is the age boys start proposing to girls." He faltered, then corrected: "I mean, _men _start proposing to _women._"

"Really?" Aang asked thoughtfully, turning to face Sokka, "then – how come _you're_ not married, Sokka?"

"Because I – Suki and I - um," Sokka faltered, "Because Suki sees things a little differently."

"Oh," Aang tilted his head, "it doesn't seem like you to do whatever a girl tells you."

"Hey! This is _different_," Sokka snapped, "I'm not _doing what she tells me, _I'm _respecting her way of life_. It's _different_. Besides, we're not talking about me, we're talking about you!"

"Sorry." They were quiet for a moment, then: "Sokka... are you asking me to propose to Katara?"

"No! No, I am not _asking you_ to propose to Katara," Sokka cried, throwing his hands up with exasperation, "I am simply _letting you know_ that if you _were_ to propose, that I – would not be... particularly revolted."

"Is this your way of giving me your blessing, Sokka?" Aang asked, a playful grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

"No! Absolutely _not_. I am just saying that – well, what I mean is – my point is, Aang, that –" He stopped, defeated. Sighing heavily, he amended: "Yes, Aang. I am giving you my blessing. If I could have my way, Katara would stay single forever, and become a crotchety old spinster who takes care of me until the day I die – because we all know Suki would refuse to don that 'gender role'. But if it has to be somebody… I guess I'm glad it's you."

"Wow," Aang's smile was much wider now, "Thanks, Sokka."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm selfless," He shrugged.

"Sokka, are you out here?" Katara's voice floated through the garden. She stepped through the archway, spotting the pair. "There you are! Zuko has something to discuss with you about the Northern Water Tribe."

"On it," Sokka saluted to her playfully, standing up. He nudged Aang with his foot, and winked. "Go get 'em, Tiger." Katara raised an eyebrow, watching him go.

"What was _that _about?" She asked, once he was safely out of ear shot.

"That? Oh – nothing," Aang lied. He took in a breath, feeling bold. "Katara?"

"Yes?"

"Will you – I mean, _would _you –" He paused (his first mistake) and met her gaze (his second mistake) and lost all nerve. "- sit with me awhile?" Katara smiled and nodded, taking the seat next to him.

"It's beautiful out here – I can see why you like it so much," She said, leaning into him and resting her head in the crook of his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, and kissed her head, smiling.

Next time, then.


	3. Three

_a/n: whoops. I forgot to mention, that last installment was 628 words. This one is 512 words. Anywho, I imagine Aang can sometimes be quite sensitive about their ages. I think of all my installments, this is my least favorite? But oh well. Can't all be winners!_

* * *

.three – age eighteen.

He had just turned eighteen and she was still nineteen – Aang loved the space between his birthday and hers, because they did not feel quite so distant in years. (Katara had never said anything about their age, and he knew for a fact she had once beat up Sokka for implying something – after that, the rest of their friends knew to keep their opinions to themselves.)

They had come to Gaoling for the week, to pay a visit to Toph's family; and had taken a day trip to Kyoshi so that Suki could check up on her warriors. Aang had been carrying a betrothal necklace in his pocket for the past three weeks, trying to work up the courage to ask Katara.

He made the decision on the way to Kyoshi that he would do it that very day - all that he needed was the perfect moment. They were all going on a picnic that evening, before returning to Gaoling – he resolved to pull her aside right before sunset, and ask her as the sun went down on the beach. It would be perfect – and that's what Katara deserved.

He helped her load up the picnic basket and a blanket, and carried it with her down the sloping paths towards the statue of Avatar Kyoshi – where Suki insisted the picnic take place.

"Ah," Toph wiggled her toes in the dirt, "it's good to be out of my house!"

"Toph, we've only been there for two days," Katara reminded, laughing.

"So? Two days too many," Toph dismissed the idea with a lazy wave of her hand, as Sokka began pouring wine for everyone.

"Hey," Aang leaned in to Katara, kissing her cheek quickly, "come on a walk with me?"

"Sure, Aang," Katara smiled as he took her hand, "let me just –"

"Can I have everyone's attention, for just a minute?" Sokka asked, oddly nervous, passing around the glasses.

"How is that different from any other minute?" Toph joked under her breath, earning a jab to the ribs from Sokka as Aang and Katara tried to stifle their giggles.

"Suki," Sokka rose to his feet, and offered her a hand: she took it and rose as well, "I love you. And if you'll have me –"

"Oh, no," Aang breathed, eyes widening. Katara's took in a sharp, excited breath; gripping Aang's hand in her own.

"- I would love for you to marry me." Sokka did not have to wait long for Suki's answer – she had all but launched herself at him, throwing her arms about him. A muffled cry of 'yes!' came from the crook of his neck, where she had buried her face.

"I'm so happy for you!" Katara crowed, enveloping them both in a hug, "Sokka, you jerk, I can't believe you didn't _tell _me!"

"Yeah, loudmouth," Toph agreed with a smirk, begrudgingly joining the hug, "since when can you keep a secret?"

"Aang?" Katara opened her arms to him expectantly, waiting for him to join the hug. He returned her smile with one of his one – their day would come, eventually.


	4. Four

_a/n: 814 words. Oh, Toph, you are such a cockblock. I adore you._

* * *

.four – age twenty.

Aang had fallen asleep at his desk (atop a very large stack of papers from various corners of the world, all reporting to the Avatar) and had just begun a very nice dream that involved he and Katara on a beach with very little clothing when suddenly, the front door was rocketed off its hinges, splintering into a million pieces.

He did not have to see her to know that Toph had come to pay a visit.

"Impressive," He commended, surveying the damage as he emerged from his office into the foyer, then added as an afterthought: "a little unnecessary, maybe."

"_Stupid _Zuko left me in charge of their kid," Toph said indignantly, ignoring the sorry state of the front door. "They claim they're here for a family vacation and what's the first thing they do? Dump this creature on me. Anyway, she won't stop crying. She won't tell me what's wrong. Hasn't this thing learned to talk _yet?_"

"Well, she _is _only a baby," Aang defended, careful as he lifted the screaming child from Toph's arms. She snorted loudly, indignant.

"Baby my ass! I was _born_ talking." She paused, adjusting her footing. "Where's Katara? She lives for this baby stuff. I think she deafened the whole village when she found out _Suki _was pregnant."

"She's at the market," Aang replied, seating the child on the floor. "Maybe she wants to play a game!"

"Who, Katara?"

"No, Toph, the _baby_." He made a cooing sound, touching his finger to his nose and sticking his tongue out at her. She only cried harder.

"So," Toph asked casually, "remind me – why aren't you two hitched and bursting with babies of your own yet?" Aang's face burned, blushing to the tips of his ears and back.

"We – I – Katara – " He sputtered, then faltered; "…I don't know."

"I always pegged you two to be first, that's all," She shrugged.

"I _want _to," Aang assured her, as the baby screeched on, "it's just that – there hasn't been a good _time_, and –"

"Whatever, Twinkle-Toes," Toph covered her ears fitfully, "just handle the kid, will you?"

"Aang? Why is the front door –" Katara stopped short when she reached them, immediately setting down the groceries and scooping the child into her arms, "Hi, Toph."

"Hey Katara – sorry about the door," She replied brightly, the look on her face anything but apologetic.

"What's this little one doing here?" Katara asked, smiling down at the wailing baby, bouncing her gently in her arms.

"Toph brought her by," Aang explained, "she was babysitting for Mai and Zuko –"

"Against my will," Toph reminded.

"- and she started crying, and Toph didn't know what to do, so she brought her over here," He finished, then paused, shrugging guiltily, "although I guess I didn't really know what to do, either."

"I think somebody's just hungry," She cooed, rubbing her nose playfully against the baby's and whisking her away to the kitchen. She found a pitcher of milk, and poured some into a cup. She propped the baby up in her arms, and held the glass against her lips. The baby immediately began gulping it down, her cries quieting. "There, see? You were just a little thirsty. All better."

"Wow," Aang laughed, "guess I should have thought of that…"

"Well! I have to pee," Toph announced, punching Aang in the arm as she passed by (just for good measure). Katara held the baby against her, gently patting her back. Aang watched her for a moment, transfixed. Katara moved around the kitchen in slow, swaying circles; humming softly under her breath to the baby. Maybe there didn't need to be a 'perfect time' – maybe he should've asked her years ago.

"Katara?" He shifted nervously, starting towards her. She turned to face him, laughing as the child curled her small fingers around her own.

"Isn't she beautiful?" She sighed happily. Breaking away from her preoccupation, she lifted her head to meet Aang's gaze. "Did you want to ask me something, Aang?"

"Katara," He repeated, determined – this was it. He was going to do it. It was really happening. "Katara, will you –"

"Toilets clogged," Declared Toph (perhaps a little too proud) as she made her way back to the kitchen. Katara and Aang simply stared at her, dumbstruck. She marched forward, plucking the child from Katara's arms. "Thanks for taking care of Screamy-Pants over here, Katara. Aang – well, thanks for trying, anyway. Oh, and don't worry about the front door. Think of it as a breezeway. This summer is supposed to be the hottest one yet! You can thank me later."

Katara cleared her throat after a moment, when Toph had gone.

"Well." She managed.

"Yup," Aang agreed.

"What were you going to ask me?"

"Oh," Aang faltered – maybe it didn't have to be the perfect moment…but it certainly didn't have to be _this _moment, either. "You know, I don't remember."


	5. Five

_a/n: last installment! 855 words, rounding us off at a total of 2,959 words. And in regards to the living situation discussed in this chapter and the last - I get that living together before marriage is probably considered living in sin to these folks... but gosh darnit, he's the avatar! he'll do what he pleases, thank you. ;) Anywho, enjoy._

* * *

.five – age twenty.

Every year, Fire Lord Zuko hosted a private dinner on the anniversary of the end of the war at the Palace. And every year, he complained when Toph, Sokka, and Suki drank too much and got riled up. And every year, he insisted he would never host a dinner for them again. And every year, he continued to host a dinner. Which was why this year, Katara and Aang offered to host it at their home – it was small, certainly, but after spending so much of their time riding on Appa's back, they didn't mind tight squeezes so much anymore.

The dinner had gone as well as they could've hoped: Toph and Sokka still managed to get drunk, though Suki (who was four months pregnant and beginning to show) bowed out of the festivities. Zuko dropped a pitcher of lemonade on the floor, glass shattering everywhere, earning a glare from Mai (who had scooped their daughter off the floor in the nick of time). Ty Lee, who had not been warned of the accident upon her (considerably late) arrival accidentally cut both her hands when she attempted a front-handspring. Iroh played the Sungi Horn for everyone, while Sokka and Toph wailed off-key (not to mention off-color) sailor songs in the background.

All in all, it had been a success.

Around one in the morning, they decided to call it a night. Suki led the way home as Sokka stumbled behind her, Toph latched onto his arm ("I'm too drunk to walk home alone!" She had protested, and when Katara offered her a room she had exclaimed: "you're not as fun!"). Ty Lee (who had been properly tended to and bandaged) walked alongside Suki (who insisted she always had room for a fellow Kyoshi Warrior), babbling happily about the baby's aura colors.

Iroh had been given the couch to sleep on, while Mai, Zuko, and the baby were given the guest bedroom. Iroh had passed out almost immediately, snoring loudly. All was quiet from down the hall – even the baby was sleeping soundly.

"Phew," Aang sat down at the table, resting his head in his hands. "I'm exhausted. Let's go to bed."

"No can do," She said sweetly, dropping a kiss on his head as she crossed the room towards the sink, "I have too many dishes. You go – I'll be in soon." She immediately set about scrubbing and rinsing, sighing tiredly. Aang watched her for a moment, before rising to his feet and joining her at the sink.

"You wash, I'll dry?" He offered. She smiled gratefully, and handed him a plate. They worked together in silence for a long while, careful not to disturb their sleeping guests: but then Katara had dipped her fingers in the soapy water, and blew the subs at him. He blinked in surprise, wiping his cheek; then grinned wickedly. In a movement so swift Katara would've missed it if she blinked, he had grabbed a bowl (still full of water) from the sink, and poured it atop her head.

Her jaw dropped, but she did not say a word as the water poured down her dress and dripped by her feet, forming little pools on the floor. She took a moment to collect herself, then took Aang by the hands, and pulled him towards her. Despite his initial confusion, he obliged her; and as he went to wrap his arms around her in return, she sent a stream of ice cold water down his back. When he yelled in surprise, Katara cupped her hand over his mouth, jerking her head towards the living room, where Iroh was sleeping just a few feet away.

He bit down on her hand, and that did it: the fight began. They dove under tables, darted around chairs, and dodged sharp corners; and after less than five minutes of battling, the kitchen was soaked. The fight ended when slipped on a particularly soapy patch on the floor, coming down hard and hitting his head even harder. Breathless, Katara dropped to the floor next to him, moving his head so it rested in her lap.

"Poor baby," she cooed, "are you alright?"

"Just a little bruised," he assured her, moving to sit up across from her. They leaned forward so their foreheads were touching, and it was at that moment sitting on the floor, sopping wet and covered in bruises that Katara thought it. No – not thought it – knew it.

No, not knew it. Felt it. She felt it.

"I want to get married."

Silence for a moment, then from Aang:

"What?"

"I want to get married, Aang," Katara held his hands tighter, her confidence faltering: "don't you?"

"Of course I do!" He assured her, and she calmed; "It's just – aren't I supposed to ask you that?" He kissed her, and she smiled into his mouth;

"You can still ask me, if you want," She offered, and he kissed her again.

"It's always been you and me," He said, and she kissed his chin, his cheek, the corner of his mouth.

"I know."

"I love you," He said, and she kissed his fingertips.

"I know."


End file.
